1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a quick detach accessory mount for a rifle or shotgun or other weapon, for example a grenade launcher.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
The M16 automatic rifle has been one of the standard issue weapons of the United States military and civilian police departments for decades. The rifle design was originated by E. M. Stoner and developed by Fairchild Engine and Airplane Company in the 1950's. Modified versions of the M16 designated as the M16A1 and M16A2 are currently in use by armed forces in the U.S. and throughout the world.
There are additional versions of the M16 rifle, including but not limited to: the M16A3 and M16A4.
The M4 carbine is a family of firearms tracing its lineage back to earlier carbine versions of the M16, all based on the original AR-15 designed by Eugene Stoner and made by ArmaLite. It is a shorter and lighter version of the M16A2 assault rifle.